Emerald Eyes and Fish Tales
by GeenieMac
Summary: Being a prueblood living in a isolated mansion, meant you didn't get out much. Then it wasn't so strange that Draco Malfoy had a imaginary friend with emerald green eyes and a fish tail? AU Slash but not until later chapters.
1. The Dursley Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did)**

**Warnings: AU ignores book 6 and 7 - Slash in later chapters - Mild child abuse**

**Summary: **Being a prueblood living in a mansion, meant you didn't get out much. Then it wasn't so strange that Draco Malfoy had an imaginary friend with emerald green eyes and a fish tail?

**Pairing: DracoXHarry **

**Chapter 1: The Dursley Dilemma **

It was the morning of the day after the fall of Voldemort. It was silent on Privet Drive until Petunia Dursley broke it with her high pitch scream of horror. What had made the horse faced women emit such a sound, was non other than Harry James Potter The Boy Who Lived. Who was still resting where Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had left him the night before. Sluggishly the boy saviour opened his emerald eyes to watch his uncle and aunt fight. Their conversation went something like this…

"Vernon we can't keep the boy, what would the neighbours think?" Petunia Dursley whined to her husband.

"We have too pet" Vernon Dursley regretfully told his wife. "What if 'They' are watching the house and come in to check up on him?"

"I don't care" Petunia said snootily "I don't want his 'freakyness' rubbing off on my Dudleykins".

At the mention of the third Dursley, Vernon's back straighten and his jaw set.

"They can do that?" he asked his wife fearfully. While glancing inside to see his precious son Dudley, happily throw his baby food on the floor.

"Yes they can" his wife confirmed. "When my parents found out about Lily" she shudders at the name "they wouldn't let me near her" Petunia lied through her teeth.

Vernon out of concern for his son's wellbeing, agreed to not keeping the small boy. With keeping the boy now out of the question, the large man asked his thin wife what they were going to do with the child. The ex-Evans easily told her oaf of a husband that she was going to take the young Potter to an orphanage. This seemed to put the fat man at ease, because he had no more qualms about handing the scar-headed child to his wife. And then Vernon Dursley went back inside without knowing that the little boy in his wife's arms would never set foot in the orphanage.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans would make sure of that.

AN: Hey this is Geenie I hope you all enjoy the first instalment of Emerald Eyes and Fish Tales. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice and review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Petunia Perturbed

**For Warnings and Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Petunia Perturbed**

**Last time…**

"_And then Vernon Dursley went back inside without knowing that the little boy in his wife's arms would never set foot in the orphanage._

_Petunia Dursley nee Evans would make sure of that"…_

– [-}x{-] –

Petunia Dursley loved only four things in this world and they were her husband, her son, her husband's money, and being considered normal. But not in that order and now a little boy with a lighting bolt scar was a threat to that and she would do anything to protect what she loved.

This is how she came to be in her present predicament of loading her nephew (basket and all) into her husband's shiny company car's back seat. She sneered at the baby, and then went back inside her house, emerging a few minutes later with a bottle of milk and a suspicious little white pill. She proceeded to rip off the nipple of the bottle, drop the pill in and then shook it up until the drug had fully dissolved. Next she gave it to the unsuspecting child. Petunia smirked as she slipped into the front seat as the distinctive sound of a baby sucking on a bottle reached her ears.

The thin women sighed softy as she reversed out of the driveway of number four and started driving. Paying no attention what so ever to the scenery that passed her.

It was too early for the neighbours to see her so Petunia calmly lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out of the window, as she contemplated her next move. She could not let the brat stay here, but not for the reason that she told her husband. The ex-Evans sighed this time grey smoke puffing out of her nostrils and mouth like a dragon. She knew the kid would be magical and she was jealous, and just for that she would of made his life a living hell if he had lived under her roof. But if she had done that and she knew she would have, Vernon (and his money) would of leave her.

One of the least known facts about Vernon Dursley was that he loved children, and the blonde knew that because she had used the threat of Dudley to get him to marry her. Her husband would kick her out id she mistreated a child under their protection. So for the sake of her pride, money and livelihood the babe had to go. She glanced up into the rear view mirror to see the before mentioned child sleeping peacefully in his basket thanks to the drugged milk.

Seeing that the boy was out cold, the woman quickly snapped back to her surroundings. While she was musing she had taken a wrong turn and was now near the out skirts of an oppressing forest with a large river peaking out between the trees. Before Petunia could panic about being lost, she was struck by an ingenious plan about getting rid of the boy. She would leave the boy here in the forest where some hiker or park ranger would find him, if an animal didn't first. But she didn't care about that; all she cared about was that without the pest she would be free and be able to get back to her life the way it was.

With that thought the questionably sane women snuffed her cigarette while getting the basket out of the back, locked her car and started walking towards the forest. There was a slight dip in the gap between the forest and the road. So Petunia was carefully starting to make her way down, when she slipped and the basket slid from her taloned fingers.

As it was still dark the deranged woman couldn't see her nephew but she had heard the tell-tale splash of something hitting water. Deciding that it wasn't worth the time and mess of tyring to find the infant wizard, Petunia fled to the car and drove off. If the blonde women had of waited a few moments she would seen the sunrise. To reveal her nephew safety bobbing up and down in the stream unharmed with a ghostly pale hand reaching into his blankets and retrieving a certain letter.

"Hmm Harry Potter is it?" purred an unknown croaky voice from the shadows, while the pair of scaly arms gently wrapped around the bundle. "You will do perfectly." the same voice cooed softy as the arms carried the very special little boy deep into the forest. The Boy Who Lived was not seen again for many years…

– [-}x{-] –

AN: Woo Chapter two is finally up and finished. Thanks to those people that faved my story and put me on their author alerts so thanks again. I kinda bashed Petunia a little bit in this chappy but that's all right because most people don't like her anyway. Also please review I would love to know what you guys think or just tell me where the spelling and grammar mistakes are thanks. GeenieMac


	3. Dumbledore Devious

**For Warnings and Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore Devious **

**Last time…**

"_Hmm Harry Potter is it?" purred an unknown croaky voice from the shadows, while the pair of scaly arms gently wrapped around the bundle. "You will do perfectly." the same voice cooed softy as the arms carried the very special little boy deep into the forest. The Boy Who Lived was not seen again for many years…"_

– [-}x{-] –

As the mist settled over the great lake in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchery grounds, a small silver trinket in the present headmasters office began to emit a piecing screech. And it was this noise that the great Albus Dumbledore woke to on the morning of October 31th, Al Hallow Eve or otherwise known as the nine-year anniversary of the Potter's deaths and the day that The Boy Who Lived defeated He Who Must Not Be Named.

Albus groaned wearily as he glared at the offending instrument, said instrument having seen it's objective compete stopped abruptly and silenced. That objective being to alert the now awake wizard, that he needed to check up on the little boy he had placed on the Dursley's doorstep nine years before. Why after nine years of isolation from magic should the little boy that was most likely taught to fear and hate anything magical, being visited by the very definition of the thing itself.

'_To gain his trust'_ thought the discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon blood, as he put on his most awe-inspiring cloak. _'I need the child to be willing to be obedient and only faithful to myself.'_ Dumbledore contemplated as he started walking towards the outside of the schools wards. 'Can't have the chance of the little weapon going over to the other side, could he?' With this last piece of inner monologue the Light Lord vanished with an almighty crack.

– [-}x{-] –

Petunia Dursley's life was perfect. It was perfect as in the way her neighbours both feared and loved the way no gossip could escape her, the way her perfectly mature son was The King of the Playground with many servant _'cough'_ "friends", her husband had got a raise at work which meant even more money (here she giggles mentally). And best of all no more freaks have come to darken her doorstep with pesky little boys. Yes, Petunia Dursley thought to herself, life was in all the sense was perfect, that was up in till the head freak showed up and started to ask questions.

The blonde was not happy, as she quickly made some watery tea for the "freaky man". She anxiously glanced out of the window, _'what would the neighbours think if they saw him in her living room' _she fretted.

"Now Petunia, I am here concerning your nephew, if you'd be so kind as to tell me where the boy is." Dumbledore ordered in a grandfatherly tone.

Petunia was avoiding looking in the old mans eyes, as she gazed longing at Number 6's brand new garden gnome collection. So she replied "Why are you asking for him now after all this time, maybe he has moved on from that world".

"Hmm" Dumbledore hummed while trying to catch the muggle woman's eye. "Mrs Dursley I must stress the importance of me speaking with the boy, now where is he." Dumbledore growled starting to lose his patience from dealing with the inferior woman. When the woman again gave lest than satisfactory answer the old man went for the crotch shot. He took a deep breath and said…

"Petunia is your marriage a happy one?" Dumbledore asked, a picture of calm while there was a spitting fire behind those icy blue eyes.

"WHAT!" Petunia yelled horrified at the very prospect of it. "How dare you ask that!" The question had startled her so much that she had looked straight into the aged man's steel blue eyes. After a moment the strangely dressed man smiled and said to the woman "Never mind my dear, I was just trying to see if the child was growing up in a stable and happy household" he reassured her. "Thankyou for the tea Mrs Dursley, and I'm sorry that our visit must be cut short but I have a previous engagement to attend, Good bye". And with those parting words the headmaster left the household in a flash of multi coloured stars.

Petunia held her breath as she checked the room for any signs of the man, before letting it out with a sigh. 'That was too close' she thought. 'We must move before they figure it out about the boy and come for her and her family. With that decided the blonde started packing her many pictures of Dudley.

– [-}x{-] –

Meanwhile Dumbledore was focusing on assembling the Order of the Phoenix, they had a boy to find.

– [-}x{-] –

**AN: Ok this is the third chappy of EE & FT. I hope you all enjoyed it and if any bodies wondering, yes Dumbles did read Tuney's mind. I want to thank ****preisempf** **for being my first reviewer ever and for giving me the inspiration to update faster. Love always GeenieMac**


	4. Of Mer Memories, Mischief and Misery

**For Warnings and Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4: Of Mer Memories, Mischief and Misery **

"_Meanwhile Dumbledore was focusing on assembling the Order of the Phoenix, they had a boy to find." _

– [-}x{-] –

In a river deep inside a forest an old woman sat deep in thought. Eathelyn was enjoying a sunny afternoon as she watched her two favourite boys playing in the evening sun. The woman watched as the elder of the two used his magic to hide himself in the shadows, and the younger naïvely inched closer to his trap until…

"RAWWWWRRRRRRRR!"

The small black haired child was suddenly ripped from the water squealing happily by a chuckling brown haired man.

Eathelyn smiled peacefully as the two males continued with their game, each time each time rocketing out of the water and landing with an earth-shattering splash. The elder might have been concerned about the amount of noise the younger inhabitants of the river were currently making, if she wasn't so confident in the trees ability to hide and muffle the sounds of her family.

'_Yes'_ her family. Eight years ago she would have laughed at the mere suggestion of the little Potter brat becoming anything more than a tool, for her to exploit at her pleasure. She admitted that when she had taken in the boy in nine years ago it wasn't out of the most noble of intentions. She wanted revenge on the people that had taken away her daughter-in-law and grandchild away from herself and her son.

The wrinkled mer-woman's smile turned sad as her only son Kelby started to tickle Harry until the mer-boy was crying from the force of his giggles.

Her plan had been at first to gain the satisfaction of a life for a life. To kill the wizarding worlds most loved child, to punish them for murdering her son's mate and child. Yes, Nadia had been eight months pregnant when the wizards had taken her to use as ingredients in their foul potions. Her blood still boiled at the mere thought and when she had seen the little boy that early November morning, she had every intention of harming the puny human. That was up until he had opened his eyes, '_pure emerald just like her son'. 'How could she kill something that looked so much like her own son?' _She had quickly thought up a new plan, one that would let the boy live and still get her the revenge she deserved.

'_Turn the boy against the wizards and see how they like it'_ she had plotted.

But that had all changed when she had arrived home. And her son had seen the babe.

– [-} FLASHBACK {-] –

She smirked down at the human child that she held tightly in her pale arms.

"Oh little one you are going to make all my dreams come true" the old woman laughed cruelly. She started to make the proper adjustments to the river side of her home to house a human. "Wouldn't want to get too attached to a disgusting midget two leg, would I?" she muttered under her breath. She then put the little boy (not so gently) on a makeshift bed of grass and reeds, then left to gather supplies for the whelp.

When she came back she heard the unmistakable sound of a child giggling and to her shock the almost forgotten sound of her son's laughter. After his mate's death, Kelby had turned into a mere shadow of his former self. Barely eating, not talking and definitely not laughing. So when set her eyes upon the sight of her son laughing while holding a now mer-baby instead of a human one, she had fainted.

– [-} END OF FLASHBACK {-] –

The wrinkled woman still had no idea how the child had changed biology. But had long since accepted that she didn't how it happened, as long as it did. The abandoned child had single-handily picked up the broken pieces of her son's heart. And for that eternally great full to the raven haired child, but there was only one thing wrong with the relationship between her son and adopted grandchild…

SPLAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

A huge jet of water slapped the half-fish woman right out of her thoughts and head first into situation at hand. That situation was the before mentioned males, both with guilt ridden faces waiting nervously for their punishment.

"Sorry Grandma, it was my fault we splashed you. I asked Kelby to launch me higher. Sorry" said the smaller of the two.

"Is this true Kelby?" questioned the wise woman, towards the elder with a raised white eyebrow.

"No" (Harry gasped) "It's my fault for putting you both in harms way. I should have never agreed to throw him so high in shallow water. I'm sorry Mother" here he bowed to the old woman "and to you little brother" and he hugged the small boy.

Eathelyn could see the mere-child's sad smile at the title, from over her son's shoulder. It was a well-known fact to the insightful woman that the boy thought of the brunet as a father. And it was to that fact that her son was blissfully oblivious too. That's why it always made the small green-eyed child to be referred to as 'little brother' instead of the desired 'son'.

After the moment was finished her son asked what he could do to make up, for his mistake. She smiled as she replied "pffff' Forget about it, I'm in a nice mood today so get back to your playing. But this time a bit more careful, stick to the deeper patches a for the gods sake go before I change my mind!" Her son grinned and quickly swam over to the deeper part of the river, scooping up Harry into his arms on the way. He had just enough time to hear his mother scream "Stay where I can see you!" at him before he disappeared under the water.

The old woman grinned as the two restarted their game again. She watched them for a while, to keep out an eye for danger or for anymore rogue/surprise waves. But soon she was immersed back into the pool of deep thought. _'Hmm I wonder if the kid could take the Deep Sea Trip next year? It has been years since we last went…'_

Suddenly there was an earth-shattering crash, which was closely followed by a high pitch scream of terror. Moving with speed that would seem impossible for a woman her age, Eathelyn swam swiftly over to the source of the commotion.

Where the boys had last been seen playing, there was now a group of several imposing humans. The three humans that were at the front were talking in hushed tones to each other. The first was a short plump man with a ridiculous eggplant of a hat and an expression of panicked worry.

"I sure hope the boy is alright. Poor little tyke was such an adorable baby. Looked so much like James he did." Here the man started to brawl loudly like an oversized baby. "Poor James, poor Lily I should have…"

"Shut up Diggle," the second man snapped at the first. This man had eyes as black as coal with clothes that matched. "With you squealing like the pig you are, every creature in the forest must now know that we are here" snared the sour man at the now named Diggle.

"Calm yourself Severus" a grandfatherly voice said that seemed to ooze eons of patience.

Eathelyn bared her teeth as she easily recognised the third wizard. '_Dumbledore_' she mentally spat. But she had no time to fume; her first priority was to find her boys and to get the hell out of here! She was just about to move when she heard Dumbledore's next words that froze her very blood.

"I believe I heard a scream from over there, where Hagrid knocked that tree over. Remember to save the boy and kill anybody that's with him. Petunia the boy's aunt mentioned something about the kidnappers being extremely violent. We do not the boy to be harmed in the fight do we?" Even though it was a rhetorical question there was a loud confirming series of YES's from the group, especially from a very large man with a bushy beard.

'_No!_' Eathelyn wailed silently as she jet propelled to spot of black hair just peaking over the surface of the water when…

"MUHAHA YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW POTTER!" The loud voice of her son yelled from the far side of the stream. This out burst caused all the wizards to stop in their tracks towards Harry and her hiding place, to turn and face the suicidal mer. Then to all the mer's horror started to throw curses at the half fish man

With a yell Kelby sprung off his ledge and into the water and started to disappear deep into the forest. The large collection of wizards left angrily chasing and cursing (in both ways) after him.

Eathlyn not sparing a second quickly snatched up the bare essentials, took Harry into her thin but strong arms and spend in the opposite direction of her son. She kept on swimming until her fins burned and night had long since fallen. She let out a choked sob escape when she heard off in the distance, a long familiar scream and then a chorus of victorious yells.

With a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes, the old woman realized that she had finally arrived at her destination. Bringing the now crying Harry closer to her age-deflated chest, she surveyed her surroundings. A small creek just deep enough to hide in comfort, with a huge grassy hill near it's bank. She could only just see the tip of a enormous white building behind it.

"Hmm that's new," she muttered under her breath getting ready to sleep. 'Those disgusting wizards' she thought distastefully. 'First they take my son's mate and child and then his life! They will pay!' with this last thought of revenge she gave in to an exhausted sleep. Harry curled tightly in her arms still crying silently.

– [-}x{-] –

AN: Ohh drama ok ladies and gents we are now getting into the main plot of the story yay! 1694 words 'wheou' sorry it took so long to update and I hope this massive chappie makes up for it. I want thank **Darshu** and **preisempf**for being my reviewers thanks. On another note the names of the mer's mean this if you are interested:

_**English **_Eathelyn _"Noble waterfall" __**Greek **_Naida _"Water nymph"____**Garlic **_Kelby _"Place by the fountain; spring"_

TTFN until next time review GeenieMac!


	5. Worry Wards

**For Warnings and Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 5: Worry Wards**

**Last time…**

"_With a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes, the old woman realized that she had finally arrived at her destination. Bringing the now crying Harry closer to her age-deflated chest, she surveyed her surroundings. A small creek just deep enough to hide in comfort, with a huge grassy hill near it's bank. She could only just see the tip of an enormous white building behind it._

_"Hmm that's new," she muttered under her breath getting ready to sleep. 'Those disgusting wizards' she thought distastefully. 'First they take my son's mate and child and then his life! They will pay!' with this last thought of revenge she gave in to an exhausted sleep. Harry curled tightly in her arms still crying silently…"_

– [-}x{-] –

As the elder mer collapsed into troubled dreams of brunettes and white breads, in the manor far across the hill Lucius Malfoy was rudely awoken by the screaming sound of his property's breached wards.

Muttering a few choice death threats under his breath Malfoy Senior gracefully rolled out of the warm confines of his bed and stumbled towards the corridor. Once safely in the corridor he shut his door firmly and then shouted for a house elf. To add to his growing headache the house elf that appeared in front of him with a crack was none other than Dobby. Dobby the only house elf in the whole of Malfoy Manor that dared to openly hate it's master. Tired and eager to get back to bed, the blond sighed tiredly and didn't bother to call a different more helpful house elf.

Resigned the tall pureblood male proceeded to order the disobedient elf to check the surrounding wards. And with a dismissive nod the short dirty creature was gone. Already knowing that the elf would do a half-arsed job of it but alert him if there is any serious danger. Lucius then went back to bed, but not before making a mental note to check the wards himself at a later time.

– [-}x{-] –

A few hours later while eating breakfast with his wife and son, Lucius received an owl from the Ministry of Magic. After releasing the owl of it's burden and opening the letter with a small ivory knife, Lucius then began to read the sweeping small print of the letter. As he progressed through the heavy piece of parchment, his thin blond brow raised slightly higher and higher with every with line he read.

Clearing his throat to catch his family's attention, the older prueblood tells them that he has been summoned for a urgent meeting at the Ministry and most likely will not been returning home tonight.

"But Lucius dear, the Greengrasses are coming over to dine with us tonight. It would be horribly rude if you were to be absent for such an important dinner", said Narcissa as she glared pointedly at her ten-year-old son. As if to say your future wife's family! At that look the boy grimanced slightly, because Malfoys did not dry heave at the table.

"I am terribly sorry my love, but you will have to reschedule for another time, maybe next week", Lucius said apologetically. "Because you are very correct in that such a meeting should not be missed."

He then turned to his son and heir.

"Draco one of the wards surrounding the manor was breached this morning, and as my son and heir I am ordering you to stay inside the building. Until I have scanned the territory and repaired the wards. This includes no friends flooing other because at the moment we are mildly susceptible to attack."

Draco started to rebut him but his father sent him a glare so sharp, it severed his vocal cords leaving his argument to die on his lips. Defeated Draco gave the taller blond a meek "yes Father".

"Good boy" said the noble man with a satisfied tone.

This time addressing both of the other Malfoys Lucius said "Do not worry this matter at the Ministry will not take long, I shall be home by tomorrow night at the very latest. Once I arrive home my first action will be to check the wards, so both of you arrange your plans for after then."

With these parting words the Lord of the Malfoy house kissed his wife and headed towards the fireplace. Then with a green flash the man was gone, leaving the other blonds to enjoy their breakfasts in peace.

Contrary to Lucius's words the went for two long weeks and during this time the Ministry of Magic had it's largest meeting since the defeat of Voldemort. Which was coincidently about the exact same topic as this time and that topic was about the fabled Boy Who Lived. But instead of celebration the meeting was full of anxious worry for the lost Saviour. Unknown the that Lucius as he threw insult after insult at Dumbledore's stupidity, the very thing he was arguing about was about to be found by his own son very soon.

– [-}x{-] –

A/N Sorry for the super long wait but with exams and assignments I was really not able to write type. Thank you so much **SilverHaraki** for your awesome review it made blush and I'm so glad my horrible excuse of the English language didn't scare you away and also to **Darshu **for sticking with me on this story. I am really not proud of this chapter and I might take it down went and rewrite it when I have more time.

Remember reviews are love and inspire me to keep writing U


	6. Getaways and Greetings

**For Warnings and Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6: Getaways and Greetings**

**Last time…**

"_Unknown to Lucius that as he threw insult after insult at Dumbledore's stupidity, the very thing he was arguing about was about to be found by his own son very very soon..."_

– [-}x{-] –

It had been three days since Lucius Malfoy had left his family for the Ministry and Draco was almost at his wits end. It was bad enough that his Mother had gone stir-crazy but it was even worse that she was trying to drag him down with her. The woman kept on trying to make him have 'tea parties' with her, where she'd talk at him about his future wedding and what to name her future grandchildren. Draco really hated these talks so he had taken to avoiding his Mother by any means possible. After three straight days and nights of running and hiding, it had become quite clear to Draco that his Mother was not coping well from her detachment from the rest of society.

So that was why Draco was currently hiding in the wine cellar from his insane Mother. The trapped blond sighed sadly as he drew patterns on the bricks beneath him. He had to stay alert because at any moment his tormenter could swoop down on his hiding place. For such a huge mansion there was a surprisingly few secure hiding places, and who knew his Mother was going to be so good at locating them. He had been in the cellar for almost two hours now and he was starting to get bored of re-reading the many labels of the countless wine bottles around him. He was about to stand up and stretch his sore muscles when an ear-splitting shriek of "DRACOOO~!" broke the silence.

Taking a deep breath Draco quickly started to search for an escape route. The sound of approaching footsteps told him that the door was a no-no and the barrel on the trap door was too heavy for him to push. Seeing no other option he climbed up the wine racks and tried to push open the small window that was there. 'Tried' being the main word because no matter how hard the boy pushed the window remained only haft way open.

As he was taking a moment to catch his breath Draco realised that the footsteps outside the door had stopped and a low growling sound had replaced them. It was at this moment that Draco seriously wondered if his Mother was channelling his Aunt Bellatrix and by the way the woman was now scratching the varnish off the door and yelling "DRAKIEPOO" at the top of her voice, the idea seemed plausible.

With the threat that possession might possibly be the case, Draco doubled his efforts to escape his once safe haven. He had just managed to open the small window all the way when the door blew clean off its hinges, after his Mother seeming remembered that she was indeed a witch with magic at her disposal. Wasting no time the boy began to quickly squeeze his thin body through the slim gap of the window, just as the deranged woman started to approach the wine racks at a feverish pace.

Panic empowered the blond boy as he felt clawed nails swipe at his still exposed right ankle and he kicked out with his left foot. Thankfully not connecting with flesh but hearing a crash Draco scrambled out and fled from his Mother's enraged screams and ran deeper into the gardens surrounding the manor.

As he ran Draco glanced back to make sure his Mother was not in pursuit and after a few minutes of blind running and it was when it was clear she wasn't he stopped and took in his surroundings. He was at the edge of the wards, atop a grassy knoll facing a huge forest that appeared to spread to the horizon and beyond. It seemed as if the magnitude of the forest had absorbed all the sound into its unending rows of trees because not even a bird call could be heard.

With only the sound of his quick breathing as company, Draco began to feel extremely disturbed by the sheer stillness of the great wood before him. He was used to the quiet. Yes, the manor had always been big, empty and quiet but there had always been the sound of soft gossiping by the house elves or his Mother's many social gatherings to ward off the complete and utter silence. And now this forest was projecting a silence so loud that it made his ears ring. How he wondered, could something so obviously alive be so utterly and tragically dead.

Draco was so entrapped by the forest that he unconsciously took a single step forward in wonder and that's all it took to send him plummeting head first down the not so soft grass hill. Multiple scratches, bumps and shredded robes later, a rather muddy pureblood lay crumbled at the bottom of the hill at the outskirts of the forest. Looking around him the boy noted that he was now at the ldge of a river that was poking out slightly from the forest. He must have missed it when he had first examined the forest earlier he thought.

As he sat up and started to grumpily pull the sticks out of his now ruined hair, Draco internally thanked the Gods that he had not landed in the pool. Reaching down into the before mentioned pool, Draco cupped his hands in the cool water and started to wash off the mud. Finally getting rid of all the mud around his eyes, the blond boy looked up when he heard a faint splash. Glancing around and seeing nothing Draco went back to his task of getting all the mud out of his hair. Just when he was about to lift his hands from the water he suddenly felt something wrap around them. He had just a second to register that the 'thing' was indeed another pair of slightly smaller hands, before the whole top half of his body was roughly dragged under the water.

Frozen with surprise and maybe a pinch of fright Draco held his breath as he looked at his attacker with water blurred eyes. He slowly let his gaze travel along the offending appendages, arms pale like his but more white than pink they were also a bit on the thin side, the thin arms were connected to thin shoulders and a naked lean chest. Cheeks hinting pink Draco let his eyes continue their journey up ward towards his attackers face. It was that moment that steel grey and emerald green met for the first time in a clash of surprise, fear and wonder.

As sudden the connection was made it was also broken when the emerald eyes widen with fright and pushed the stunned blond back out of the water and disappeared with a splash. Leaving Draco Malfoy alone sopping wet sitting in the mud with a dumbfounded look upon his face. Slowly he stood up and began looking around the area for whee the other had vanished off to. Finding nothing and starting to become a tad miffed, Draco spun on his heel and began to make the trek up the hill.

At the top he turned around and faced the great forest, the river again hidden from sight and made a vow. A vow that he would find and see that green eyed thing again or die trying, because nobody made a fool out of Draco Malfoy and got away with it... Or this is what he told himself on the walk back to the manor and that the vow had nothing to do with the fact that he has had no human contact, other than his in the last few days. Nope, nothing. Nothing at all.

– [-}x{-] –

A/N Hey peeps long time no see, sorry for the short chappie last time hope this one makes up for it. So they finally meet, so what do you all think, review? Also stay tuned for the next chapter where we see it from Harry POV. One last thing before I go, do you think I should move my AN's to the top or are they fine here?

Love always GeenieMac :U


End file.
